


Torn Down Again

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everytime her wounds started to heal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Down Again

She couldn't go on. No, there was no way she could still live after this. Except for the fact she actually could, and would. No matter what the circumstances, Satoko knew, she'd always try her best to ensure her own life. But still, this was far too much. It had to be the final breaking point.

But things always went on calmly around in the world as a whole at any point that Satoko had ever felt like this. Satoko found herself a victim of circumstances, unable to do anything about what had happened. And why had it happened? Why now, why not earlier? Things had just gotten better, she'd just begun to feel not just feel okay about her life, but actually feel _safe_ about those feelings, and now... Now everything had to be torn apart again.

And why to the person that had always been around, not just as some kind of protector but as a partner. Satoko wasn't sure at what time she'd realized that she was much more than a friend... It had just sort of happened over time. Sometime during the laughter, smiles, hugs, joking, and casual life experiences, Satoko had forgotten not to take for granted that they might not be together forever. There were others that would miss her, but Satoko was sure she'd be the only one to miss her every moment, awake, and then even asleep, when she'd dread waking up without hearing even her footsteps or quiet breath.

It was the same as ever, but Satoko felt a bit different this time. Sure, the emotional agony was still there, but there was also a sense of defeat. As always, Satoko's will to live was intact, but other than that, she couldn't think about what might happen. Keiichi, as well as the Sonozakis, Mion, and Shion, were still there for her, they'd try to help her, but she didn't want to be helped. She didn't want to think of what life might be like without Rika around. She didn't want to consider all the dreams that seemed so close but would now never come to be. This time, although the pain was unbearable, she didn't want it to stop. It was better to stand in the rubble than to build up a shoddy shack of a future without her.


End file.
